


Run Away With Me

by Aislashu



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Gen, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Johnny Tuturro, Pre-Slash, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Warren has had a long, stressful day and just wants to relax. Donny gave him the guitar in his room and Mike decides to play, he hasn't in a long time and needs release. He's overheard tuning the guitar and playing, and the girls decide there will be a campfire and Mike will play for them. Embarrassed, Mike grudgingly agrees. He didn't expect things to go the way they did. </p>
<p>Written for the Graceland Kinkmeme prompt:<br/>Remember that guitar by Mike's bed?<br/>Yeah, I want Mike to bring out the guitar during one of the camp fire pack meetings and sing.</p>
<p>Aaron Tveit has a gorgeous voice, okay.</p>
<p>I just want Mike singing and everyone else on the team be stunned and mesmerized, cuz DAMN THAT KID CAN SING.</p>
<p>Also, they nick name him Michael the Archangel because his voice is like an angel.</p>
<p>And Mike being all flustered and shy, and mumbling about how he prefers Levi over Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Graceland. Nor do I own the lyrics of the songs sung within the fic. This implies nothing about the real actors of the show.
> 
> And with that out of the way, hope you enjoy the fic and slight lyrical modifications Mike makes within! :)

    It had been a long day, and Mike needed to unwind.  He sat on the bed and rubbed his face in his hands, taking in a deep breath.  Draping his arms over his knees, he turned his head, gaze drawn to the guitar propped against the wall.  It had been Donny's and left behind.  He'd actually had a conversation with Donny about it after everything had gone down his first day on the job, and Donny had told him to keep it.  He hadn't done anything yet, but his fingers had been itching for some time.   
  
    He got to his feet grudgingly, because God it felt so nice to sit down, and moved over to pick up the guitar. He moved back to the bed and sat back down, setting the guitar across his lap and strumming it a few times, wincing at how badly out of tune it was. Cat nails on a chalkboard was not what he was aiming for. So he worked at tuning it, head tilted, taking his time. The knobs were gently adjusted, fingers working the strings like a lost love as he brought the guitar back to its prime voice.   
  
    He began to play, at first just stringing random notes together, creating his own little composition on the fly, just letting the notes flow together, connecting and dancing through the air as his artistic fingers moved over the strings. Mike lost himself in the music and the playing, glad to have a guitar back in his hands again. He let his eyes close, just bobbing his head to the tune of the music.   
  
    When he felt time for the music to end, he let the notes drift away and fade, fingers caressing along the strings after he was done, other hand stroking over the neck of the guitar. He had a smile on his face, happy, mind cleared from the hard day he'd been having. He opened his eyes and glanced upwards, eyes widening and mouth dropping open in a small, surprised 'o'.  He had an audience. Shit.  
  
    Paige, Charlie, and Jakes were standing in his doorway, staring in. Paige and Charlie had shocked looks, just gaping in awe. Jakes was somehow pulling off stoic and impressed at once. He raised the beer bottle to his lips and took a slow sip as he looked in at Mike.  
  
    "Uh..." Mike stammered a bit, cheeks going bright pink.  
  
    "That Donny's?" Charlie asked.  
  
    "Yeah...he left it..."  
  
    "You play it better than he did. He'd be happy you got it," Charlie smiled. "Why didn't you say you could play?"  
  
    "Um...well, I just..."  
  
    "Campfire tonight," Paige said and grinned. "Bring that. No buts, Levi."  
  
    Jakes nodded to him and turned, heading off with the ladies. Mike sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
    "Well, shit."  
  
      
    Mike made his way out to the campfire site early, wanting to prepare himself. He got the wood together and started the fire, warming his hands a bit. He was nervous. But better to get it over with really. He rarely played in front of people. He was a wonderful player and singer, but he was self-conscious. It was something he did for himself, really, for enjoyment.   
  
    He let his fingers begin to play, working over the strings and slowly Rent's "One Song Glory" made its way out, and Mike began to sing. Low at first, and starting to warm up. His voice was strong, definitely gorgeous and sultry. He stopped going to karaoke long ago since he always ended up feeling embarrassed by praised and mobbed by over-eager women.   
  
    "Well well, seems like Levi's got some hidden talents!" Johnny quipped, gripping and ruffling Mike's hair as he passed.  
  
    "Oh jeez, you guys are early," Mike muttered, blushing.  
  
    "Couldn't help it, your voice carries," Jakes shook his head and gave Mike a small smile.  
  
    "Your file didn't mention anything about you being a good singer or guitarist. We could use that you know," Briggs frowned at Mike, though the smile was in his eyes.   
  
    "Well, it's not important," Mike mumbled  
  
    "Not important?" Paige took her seat, grinning. "We could use that! Undercover in clubs, a singer, guitarist...lounge act!"  
  
    "Oh, God, don't you dare!" Mike laughed, flushing.   
  
    "Well, I think you earned yourself a new nickname though."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "Well, that was...Rent, right?" Paige grinned.  
  
    "Um...yeah...how'd you know?"  
  
    "So let's see," Paige said, ignoring the question, just to annoy Mike playfully. "Rent...showtunes...and such an angelic voice.."  
  
    "It's not that good, guys, c'mon," Mike muttered, trying to hide his face behind the neck of the guitar.   
  
    "So modest," Briggs shook his head. "Mike, you have a damn good voice."  
  
    "You know, I'm partial to Phantom myself," Charlie said, grinning. "I know!"  
  
    "Oooh," Paige laughed. "I think I know exactly where you're going."  
  
    "Well, I don't!" Johnny huffed playfully. "Mind clueing us guys in who have no clue what showtunes are?"  
  
    "Broadway musicals," Jakes said, and Johnny gawked at him. Jakes just shrugged and opened a beer.   
  
    "Mikey, you're our Angel of Music!" Charlie grinned brightly.  
  
    "Aaaangeeeel of Muuuuusiiiiiiiic!" Paige sang off-key, then burst out laughing.   
  
    "Uh...oh God...um...Levi, please..thanks...I'll stick to Levi!"   
  
    "So Angel, sing us another song," Johnny grinned, sipping from his beer.   
  
    "Ihateyouguyssomuch," Mike groaned, rubbing his bright red face. "What do you guys want to hear?"  
  
    "Something popular," Paige shrugged and settled in.  
  
    Mike sighed and thought about it, then grinned a bit, shrugging. He began to pluck the strings, then began to work out the song, starting to sing Taylor Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together," causing the group to start laughing. When he finished, the group was still snickered. Briggs tossed Mike a beer and Mike caught it, taking a drink.  
  
    "Ok, now something serious," Charlie grinned at Mike.  
  
    "Shit, what is this, a private concert?" Mike flushed.  
  
    "Yup! May as well give in to it, Angel."  
  
    "Levi!" Mike groaned, shaking his head. "Levi! Don't. I am not living with Angel of Music over my head!"  
  
    "Aw, spoilsport," Paige laughed.   
  
    "Fine, fine..something serious. Don't judge."  
  
    Mike took a deep breath, trying to will his face to become less red so his head wouldn't explode from blood overflow. Then he began to play slowly.   
  
    "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul..." Mike began to sing while playing the guitar. His eyes shifted to look over the fire before turning back down to the guitar, cheeks going pink as he played. He put his power behind it, letting his great control extend the notes, dragging out the last for some time before he finished.  
  
    "Wow, Jesse McCartney?"  
  
    "I said don't judge!" Mike laughed, flushed.  
  
    "I used to listen to him as a girl."  
  
    "Shush," Mike huffed, flicking Charlie off playfully.  
  
    "Now sing something about someone in the group," Johnny grinned, taking a drink of his beer.  
  
    "What? No way."  
  
    "C'mon. Dare ya."  
  
    Mike frowned and then couldn't help smirking.   
  
    "You know what? Fine."  
  
    "Uh-oh," Briggs mused.  
  
    Mike began to play and then winked across the fire at Johnny as he began to sing.  
  
    "Johnny Tuturro, how I love him..." the girls squealed laughter, clapping their hands.  
  
    "Oh, not cool man!" Johnny moaned.  
  
    "He's got something I can't resist...but sometimes I just want to hit him with my fist," Mike kept singing, smirking, even getting a bark of laughter out of Jakes.  
  
    "Johnny Tuturro, how I want him," Mike paused and grinned, "too shut up," he added before he began to sing again, "how I tingle when he passes by, every time he says 'Levi' my heart begins to fly!"  
  
    "I am going to kill you, Levi!" Johnny growled, actually blushing, but laughing.   
  
    Mike made a fluttering motion with his hand against his chest, laughing.  
  
    "See? Heart's flying!" He smirked and continued to play again.  "I remember how I get carried away, I dream of him and me...and how it's going to be...he's on bottom of course!" Mike adds in speaking voice.  
  
    "Oh hell naw, that's just wrong!" Johnny tosses his empty beer can across the fire at Mike.   
  
    Jakes' shoulders are trembling from holding back his laughter, and both girls are holding each other, supporting each other in their mutual mirth. Briggs was just snickering.  
  
    "Usually Briggs will call me up for a date.."  
  
    "Oh no you did not..." that had Briggs sitting up straight.  
  
    "But I just sit and wait, I'd rather concentrate...on Johnny Tuturro, cause I love him...and pray that someday he'll love me...and together we will see how lovely gay sex will be!"  
  
    That did it. The girls fell out of their chairs laughing so hard, practically rolling in the sand. Jakes broke down laughing so hard he spilled his beer, covering his face.   
  
    "I can't believe you pulled me in that, what did I ever do to you?" Briggs shook his head, but he was laughing.   
  
    "I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Johnny huffed, shaking his head. "I thought we were buddies! Bros!" Johnny's face was bright red. He glared at Mike, then burst out laughing when Mike wiggled his brows at him.  
  
    "Ok, god, fine. That was fuckin' good dude, I didn't see that coming. Guess I asked for it."  
  
    "You totally did," Mike laughed, grinning brightly, face a bit pink.   
  
    Paige and Charlie stopped laughing after a good ten minutes, crawling back into their seats.  
  
    "That was great. We need to get that recorded!"  
  
    "Oh hell no!" Johnny huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
    "Well, anything else?"  
  
    "Sing about your house crush!" Charlie laughed.  
  
    "What? No!"  
  
    "How do we know he didn't already?" Paige smirked softly.  
  
    "Well, he did specially mention Briggs in that last song!" piped up Johnny, clueless.  
  
    Briggs gave Johnny a stony stare, then looked across at Charlie.  
  
    "Really? Did he really just say that?"  
  
    "That was just a joke guys, c'mon.." Mike stammered, flushing adorably.   
  
    "You know they'll bug you 'til you do Levi," Jakes said.  
  
    Mike blew air out of his lips and sighed, running his hand through his hair and looking down at the sand.   
  
    "No secrets here, Angel," Charlie said, smiling at Mike.   
  
    Mike rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the sand, still bashful, thinking.  
  
    "Do I really gotta?"  
  
    "No," this from Briggs as he shot a look over at the two girls. "But like Jakes said, you do know they'll bug you."  
  
    "C'mon Mikey, may as well fess up who you want to mack on," Johnny laughed. "Charlie or Paige?"  
  
    "Johnny, I love you," Paige said, laughing,   
  
    "What? Wha'd I say?" Johnny frowned, recognizing Paige's tone. It was the same tone used to tell a bad puppy you loved them despite having pee'd on your best dress. She used it on him a lot when he said something stupid.  
  
    "Never mind," Paige chuckled.  
  
    "Ok, fine..just...I swear to God if this turns out bad I'll never forgive you," Mike mumbled, holding the guitar closer.  He began to play slowly, nervously, sweat on his brow, trying to steady his fingers.   
  
    "Let me catch my breath," he sang. "This is really hard. If I start to look like I'm sweating, well...that's because I am," he laughed a little as he sang slowly. "I'm not good with words, but that's nothing new...still I have to try to explain what I want to do...with you..."   
  
    He turned his head slowly, looking up into the fire, then over it, across the way. The girls were leaning forward, Jakes and Briggs were watching. Johnny was leaning with his elbows on his knees, wondering who the song would be about. Then Mike locked eyes with him over the fire.   
  
    "With you....run away with me." Mike's cheeks were bright red as he sang, keeping his eyes looking across the circle, over the fire and at Johnny as he sang through Run Away With Me.  
  
    "Johnny you're ready let's go, anywhere...get the car packed and throw me the key," Mike sang, ignoring the girls cheering and clapping him.  "Run away with me..."   
  
    "Dude." Johnny shook his head and stood up, turning his back on the fire and taking a few steps away from the circle. Paige and Charlie looked at each other, frowning.   
  
    Mike swallowed hard as he kept playing, fingers trembling more. Watching Johnny react like that had been what he was afraid of, but God, he hadn't expected it to hurt so much. He got to his feet, holding the guitar as he kept playing. He was committed now. He took a step closer to the fire.   
  
    "Johnny I know it's fast, I'm in love with you. Johnny it's crazy but...Johnny I'm crazier for you," Mike's voice was pained as he sang, pleading.   
  
    Johnny shook his head, rubbing his face and moving further from the fire and into the shadows. The group was completely silent. It had been a laugh at first, but everyone could plainly see the hurt on Mike's face. This hadn't been expected, and they were starting to feel bad.  
  
    "You can stop Mikey," Charlie finally said quietly. Paige moved to stand up but Charlie stopped her with a hand on hers.   
  
    Mike didn't. He pressed on. They pushed it, he was going to finish it, although every step Johnny took away from him was like a stab through the heart. He hadn't wanted to reveal it this way, through some song in front of the household. Hell, he hadn't wanted to reveal it at all.   
  
    "I'm not trying to make you a wife here, I'm not trying to tie you down, I'm just saying..there might be a life here..."  Mike pushed through. His eyes were on Johnny's back, since the other man refused to turn around or look his way.   
  
    "Let me be your ride, run away with me. California dreams here we come. Romeo is coming for Mercutio. Ready, set. Johnny we're ready, let's go. Anywhere. Say the word and I'm already there. Run away with me..."  
  
    Mike let the song drift away. He finally pulled his eyes away from Johnny to look down at the guitar.   
  
    "Johnny..." Mike called softly, voice pained.   
  
    Johnny rubbed his face, shaking his head.   
  
    "Thanks, guys..." Mike said quietly, wiping at his eyes. "Thanks a lot."   
  
    Mike's voice was bitter and he set the guitar down against the log. He couldn't see himself wanting it anymore as he turned away, heading towards the house.   
  
    "Wait."  
  
    Any other voice, and Mike would have kept going. But not that voice. Not Johnny's. Mike stopped, but didn't turn around, swallowing hard. His throat was tight, face flushed, and eyes burning from trying not to let the tears of humiliation escape. His back was completely tensed, waiting for what Johnny had to say. Waiting for Johnny to tell him to keep away, don't touch him, don't even look at him.   
  
    "Turn around. I want you to face me."  
  
    Mike knew the group was watching, and he felt even more humiliated. He couldn't believe Johnny would humiliate him this way, in front of the group. He turned around slowly, keeping his head down, completely ashamed.  He was tensed, bracing himself for the words he thought he knew would be coming. So what did come was completely unexpected.  
  
    Johnny tackled him, body crashing against his and taking him down to the sand. And then lips were crushed against his, kissing him deeply, practically mashing their teeth together. Mike had the breath knocked out of him from the tackle, and he wasn't really kissing back, far too shocked to even realize what was happening. Johnny had tackled him. And instead of a beat down, he was being kissed. He began to kiss back when he came to his senses, and the tears he'd been holding back spilled down his cheeks.   
  
    "Dude...are you CRYING?" Johnny sat up a bit, straddling Mike's hips, laughing.   
  
    "I...what?" Mike looked up at Johnny, dazed and utterly confused. "But...you..."  
  
    Johnny laughed again and looked down at Mike, though the laughter died when he noticed the other man's eyes, face.   
  
    "Levi..."  
  
    "Don't," Mike's voice cracked, hands pushing at Johnny to get him off.     "Don't. Are you playing with me right now?"  
  
    "Mikey, c'mon...I was just paying you back for the Johnny Angel thing..."  
  
    "When? Then, or now?"  
  
    "Jesus, Mike, you're really hurt aren't you? It was a joke..."  
  
    "What was? Acting like you couldn't look at me? Or kissing me? Or both?"  
  
    Johnny opened his mouth and shut it again, not sure what to say. He was cursing himself right now.  
  
    "It wasn't funny, Johnny," Paige said from the sidelines. "You didn't see his face. You didn't see him. That was cruel."  
  
    "I didn't think you had that side in you." Charlie shook her head.   
  
    Charlie and Paige gathered their chairs and carried them back towards the house. Jakes and Briggs exchanged a look, then gathered their own chairs, following the girls but leaving the cooler with beer. Johnny looked at them all, face falling. He moved to sit in the sand beside Mikey, who sat up and scooted away, burying his face in his arms, shoulders shaking. Johnny reached out to touch Mike, jerking it back as if burned when Mike flinched at the touch.  
  
    "Jesus fucking Christ, Mikey...I fucked up. Okay? I fucked up. Really bad. I didn't think it would hurt you so much." Johnny reached out again, and when Mike didn't flinch, he shifted beside the other man, sliding an arm around him. Suddenly, Mike began to laugh.  
  
    "Dude...the fuck...?" Johnny frowned, hoping Mike hadn't snapped.  
  
    Mike drew away, wiping at his face and looking over at Johnny, laughing softly. He finished wiping his eyes and sniffed a bit, then grinned at Johnny.  
  
    "What, you think you're the only one who can act?"  
  
    "You..." Johnny gaped, eyes wide. "You..you ASSHOLE! You made me look like a total shit in front of them!" He punched Mike hard in the shoulder.   
  
    Mike yelped and rubbed his shoulder. He laughed a bit and then lay back in the sand, arms crossed under his head, turning it to look at Johnny.  
  
    "You mean you weren't really hurt?"  
      
    "I was really hurt," Mike said softly, smile fading a bit. "I really did think you hated me or something...I thought you were going to chew me out. I was confused at first when you took me down--OW, by the way--and started to kiss me. But then I figure it out, and decided to overplay it a bit. But they weren't kidding about the look on my face. I figured I was probably showing how much I was hurting."  
  
    "I'm sorry, really..." Johnny murmured, resting a hand on Mike's chest, rubbing slowly. "I didn't really think it might hurt you so bad...I was just really embarrassed over the other song. And I didn't really think the next one would be about me."  
  
    "It's ok," Mike closed his eyes, enjoying the hand rubbing a slow circle over his chest. "So...the kiss...that was real?"  
  
    Johnny didn't answer, not verbally. He leaned down, bringing his lips to Mike's slowly. The kiss was slow this time, gentle.   
  
    It was all the answer Mike needed. 


End file.
